


Picking Petals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Picking Petals

Title: Picking Petals  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #55: Harmony, and also for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 8 [Heart-Shaped Tub](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=jacuzzi-1.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa**  
Authors Notes: fluffity fluff.

  
~

Picking Petals

~

“It’s quite... red,” Draco said, staring at the heart-shaped tub.

Harry nodded.

“Messy,” Draco continued.

Harry, relieved their thoughts were in harmony, said, “It’s the Valentine’s Day package.”

Draco frowned. “While I’d love to slip into that bath with you, all the floaty bits have to go.”

“Done,” Harry murmured, and before Draco could blink Harry had Banished the rose petals. He did leave the wine and candles, however. “Better?”

Draco didn’t reply, he just pulled Harry into the water with him. “Much,” he said. “After all, I have better things to do than pick rose petals from odd places.”

~


End file.
